


The Emerald Archer

by kabutler



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler
Summary: This is a drabble for the Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies on the prompt "Emerald."
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The Emerald Archer

Ever feel like you are living in someone else’s shadow?

He’s a vigilante for justice. Just like Batman, but with arrows.

He’s a millionaire. Just like Bruce Wayne, but with arrows.

He has knockout gas, grapples, and explosives. Just like a utility belt, but with arrows.

I use a bow. And freakin’ arrows. Get over it. I lost my fortune years ago and I have nothing in common with that capitalist tool Wayne. Batman chases psychopaths and I chase slumlords. Is that so hard to keep straight?

Oh, and one more thing. Speedy is not the Flash’s sidekick. They’re mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for the Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies on the prompt "Emerald."


End file.
